


A snake's treasure (Snakeforemrs x reader)

by Rubypasha



Category: Tfa, Transformers, Transformers Animated (2007), snakeformers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubypasha/pseuds/Rubypasha
Summary: Y/n is a 18 year old girl that just got out of high school. One day a man shows up to her front door: asking her if she wanted a job at a animal sanctuary. She accepts, but ..... she doesn't know what is really happening. She is unaware of the creatures lurking in the supposed sanctuary. Watching her with hungry eyes and unknown intentions. Will she escape and survive or will she find two people who actually accept and love her for who she is .... well snakes.
Relationships: Optimus/you/Megatron, tfa Megatron/reader, tfa optimus/reader
Kudos: 23





	1. A job?

A/n: Ok firstly I don't own transformers, snakeformers or any of the art put in this book. I saw these pictures on chrome and immediatly looked for any books related to the au...... I found very little. So like any sane person would do if they found an au of their favourite fandom and there weren't many books on that specific au; I'm writing a book on it. By the way it's based on tfa. Hope you enjoy

\-------------------------------------------------

Your pov

Sitting down at the small table with the news paper in my hand in a shared flat with my best and only friend, I look at all the advertised job options. I've been out of High school for a few months now and need a job desperately. I had one a week ago at an animal wild life shelter but to my horror it closed down.

I didn't get a lot of money but it was enough. But I'm still worried about all the animals that weren't relocated. But mostly the tiger and two lions. I knew them well and they actually liked me. While with other members of the staff or just any one in general they would start lashing out and growling like no tomorrow, with me they would try and get as much attention and cuddling as possible. 

Laughing at the memory of the tiger: Mia- literally pouncing on me and dragging me by the hem of my shirt to the two lions: Aslan the oldest and Zeus a cub- and all three laying on top of me while purring like a bunch of kittens. It's one of my best memory's. I had a strong connection to them all but now that the shelters closed I'm worried what will happen to them. I've had nightmares of them being sold as pets and being separated from each other. I just hope their ok.

"You really need to stop zoning out y/n." Someone jokingly says. Blinking my eyes a few times I see a girl with long dark purple hair, dark brown eyes and a huge grin right in front of me. Mira. My best friend and bossy as hell room buddy. Sharing an apartment with her is eventful to say the least.

"You didn't even notice me did you- I'm hurt." She says while doing her signature smirk and fake hurt voice. 

"Yeah you caught me." I reply, giving a closed eye smile. 

Something smells like roses. Looking at Mira properly I see shes wearing her favourite blue jeans, black T-shirt and black leather jacket with white star designs on it. Actually Mira looks like she's going on a date. Wait.

"Who's the lucky girl~" I ask making sure to drag out the word lucky. 

"U-um...... Lucy." she stuttered while blushing.

"Wait the girl with pink hair?" I asked shocked.

"Yup" she smiles innocently.

"Well congratulations ladybird." The nick name suits her perfectly in my opinion.

I am not really surprised their together I mean opposites attract. Lucy is shy, quiet and a bookworm. When you get to know her though you see the pure love she has for Undertale fanfiction, its adorable. Mira is loud and I mean really loud and energetic. Yup their the perfect couple. 

"Where you taking her?"

"The park."

"Well I hope you guys have a happy relationship!" 

Mira starts laughing hysterically. I cant help but join in, her laugh is contagious. 

A loud knock on the door makes us both immediately stop. Who could that be?

"I'll get it." Mira says - running to the door. I get up from my seat and walk over to her. Coming next to her. Looking to who is standing at the door a shiver runs up my spine. 

A man: In his forties I think- with greasy raven black hair and Dark brown eyes. But hey were dull almost blank in a way. A look of plain bordum and wearing a matching grey business suit. But that was nothing compared to the huge scars covering his face. One across his right eye in a diagonal angle and about 4 small ones across his left side jaw. It doesn't faze me though, I've seen worse at the shelter and I have a few scars on my body, just none on my face. 

As soon as he sees me his face lights up. He looks like he's just seen his idol or something.

"Mrs L/n! Thank goodness your here. My name is Alex Brown and I was wondering if you would like a job at my new sanctuary?" His voice was deep and excited.

A new job?

"E-excuse me?" I ask. Mentally slapping myself for stuttering

He only smiles at my confusion. Not a mean one but one that seems to hold understanding. 

"May I come in-then I'll explain properly."

Stepping aside I let him in. Mira has a 'WTF' look. She gives me a questioning look, I just shrug my shoulders. Clearly we both don't know what the heck is going on. He sits down at the table and gives a sigh of .... relief? while brushing his hand through short hair. We both sit down opposite him. Ok there's a guy in your home that has offered you a job and just sighed in relief that your confused definitely not normal, My mind tells myself.

He stretches his had out towards me, I take it and we shake hands. He has a firm grip I'll give him that.

"Sorry for the intrusion let me start over. Hello my name is Alex Brown. I am the owner of a new wild life sanctuary where the tiger and two lions along witha few of the snakes, wolves and dogs are being relocated..... I heard from the staff that you have a strong connection with them- and that they all had a liking to you. I would like to offer you a job at my sanctuary. The animals have been attacing my people." He was serious.

But I knew immediately what to say, "I'll take the job. Thank you."

-time skip-

Mr Brown explained I would be living in the sanctuary and would be starting tomorrow. Surprisingly the pay is good. Mira left mid way to go to her date. Through out the conversations we had he would always bring the conversation back to snakes. He would ask of my relationships with the snakes at my old job and other stuff. 

I actually love snakes. [Ok so if you don't like snakes just pretend you do and if so why are you reading this. It's gonna be snakes lots of snakes. It's what the au is based off.] He then asked what my thoughts on lamias/nagas are. And to I replied honestly: I'm a fan. And it's true, I've done research and read fanfiction on them . . . a lot of both.

I'm a curious person. When I find something I'm interested in I look into it. It's one of my main points. Anyway I have to pack everything I can, He said I could only take two suitcases and a backpack. I don't have a lot of clothes so it's ok I guess. But for some when Mr Brown left ........ I swear I saw him smirking. It's been bothering me for a while but I cant worry about that now. I have things to pack!


	2. Goodbye to your friend and hello to bratty passengers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After wishing your friend good by and luck you bored the bus that is supposed to transport you to your new home. However, after witnessing bullying at its finest you break.

No ones pov

Unknown location

"Sir did you get the subject on board?" a feminine voice says through a phone.

"Of course I did you moron! The subjects you chose are very interesting ...... especially y/n l/n." A man with raven black hair snarls.

"Ah yes. According to her past boss she had a very strong connection to those pathetic animals, the snakes, wolves, lions and tiger we recently got. She is also only 18 so it's the perfect age for project S."

"Do you think I am stupid?! I have read all their files and just met them." He snaps at the woman. He honestly wonders how his people can sometimes be so oblivious and stupid.

But he really did like y/n. Her love for animals and protecting them was the strongest he'd seen. Stronger than his when he was young and that was saying something. She definitely was a kind soul and he could see she will voice her opinion.

It almost makes him regret giving her the 'job' at the 'sanctuary'. .... Almost.

"She seems to be very fond of snakes." His lips curve into an evil smirk and an evil chuckle escapes them.  
" I wonder how they will like her~"

Your pov

Alright I'm all packed. I can't believe it. I'm going to be working with some of the animals at the shelter. It's amazing to say the least. I can't believe how lucky I am. But still that smirk Mr Brown wore when he left yesterday has been bugging me a bit. I'll just ignore it, it's probably nothing.

"I'm gonna miss you y/n." Mira says as she helps take my one suitcase down the stairs. The elevator is broken so thank goodness it's just two suitcases and a backpack I am allowed to take.

"Same here ladybird. But I'm glad there's now space for Lucy to stay with you. You guys really are the perfect couple." 

Since I'm moving out I told Lucy last night when she came home with Mira last night that she could have my room. She was so happy she burst into tears. I want them to have a good relationship. They both deserve it.

"Thanks y/n..... I just wish you were going somewhere with wifi."

"That makes two of us."

Oh yeah apparently the sanctuary is so big and far from civilisation that there is no wifi. I'm still bringing my phone though, I downloaded as much music and movies as I could and I've got a solar powered charger. But I can't talk to Mira for 6 months so that's horrible.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs we go to the side of the road only to see a huge black bus. My eyes must be the size of plates or something because this thing is awesome. It's huge and looks like a charging rhino couldn't dent it.

"I guess this is my ride.... Mira-" i get cut off by her picking me up i a hug..... almost squeezing me to death. How is she even this strong?

"As soon as you're able to call me ok. I'm going to miss you black cat." She says sadly.

She rarely ever uses that nickname on me, only on special occasions. ...... I am going to miss her so much.

Raping my arms around her I give a hug. She gently puts me back onto the ground and helps me load my stuff into the back of the bus.

As I get into the bus I see 4 other people sitting in random seats across the bus. No one’s in the back row so I went there. I quickly sat down and put my backpack by my feet. I didn't want to put it with my other luggage. 

With a small jolt the bus starts. Looking out the window I see Mira waving to me and I do the same. When she disappears from eyesight I get out my phone and play Happier by Marshmallow. I have always liked music, it can manipulate my mood in so many ways. It's a part of me and luckily I've got a few hundred downloaded so thank goodness for that. I listen to music on a daily biases and would probably kill myself if I didn't take the time and data to download some of my favourites.

Eventually I get a little curious about all the other people in the bus, especially this one girl in the front who is making a huge racket. Looking over the seats I see she has blond hair and is wearing a lot of expensive clothing and is probably 19-22. She's also chewing gum and taking selfies. 

Now I'm not one to judge someone on their looks but I can already see she's one of those spoiled rich girls who think they can get away with anything and think they're better than everyone. She's radiating it. Next to her is a guy probably the same age and her boyfriend by the looks of it that has dark brown hair and looks like he's a supermodel. I won't deny that he's handsome.

But I'm definitely not interested. 

There's a girl with long braided black hair a few rows in front of me that is wearing a lot of black makeup and has a nose and lip piercing. Her skin is a dark chocolate brown and I can see a few scars on her arms, she looks to be about my age. She's wearing black from what I can tell and she's rocking the goth look. She looks amazing. She's reading a book called cogheart [it's a real book and it's amazing].

Then there's this guy in front of me with short black hair with blood red dyed tips. He has a leather jacket with a flaming skull on the back and lots of spikes. He looks like a biker, maybe in his twenties, but there's this calm aura to him that's a bit relaxing. He's asleep.

Suddenly the sound of doors opening fills the air. Looking to the front of the bus I see a boy with chocolate brown hair and a pair of glasses that remind me of Harry Potter's holding a stack of books and looks maybe 17. He looks kinda cute actually.

"Ugh great another nerd." says the guy in the front. The girl next to him starts sniggering, yeah sniggering, and takes a picture of the boy and starts typing.

He lowers his head a bit and starts walking past them with a depressed aura. My face turns to one of utter disgust towards those two snobs in the front. How dare they, How dare they make fun of him.

And if not to just make me want to punch them both in the face even more the guy trips him, causing to fall with a small scream. 

I bang my hand against the seat in front of me and get up to help him. Bending down I give my hand to him which he gladly accepts. He looks up and stares at me for a minute. I stare back with the kindest smile I have. He has beautiful light brown eyes that look like they belong to a teddy bear, they sparkle. 

Slowly I help him up and quickly pick up his books for him and give them to him. He looks at me shocked.

"Th-th -thank y-y-you." he stutters while blushing a bit.

"No problem. Would you like to sit with me?" I ask kindly. He nods frantically.

"I sit in the back row. I'll be there in a sec just need to take care of something quickly."

He nods and runs to the back.

I slowly turned to the two in the front, a look that could kill present on my face. 

I'm gonna make these bitches regret ever stepping foot on this bus.


	3. If ya gonna fight to it right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blows are thrown and enemies are made in a matter of minutes

A/n: There will be some punching in this chapter and a bit of swearing. But all for a good reason. Enjoy.  
\--------------------------------------

No ones pov

The blond girl in the front looked towards y/n, taking in every detail of the previously unnoticed girl. She didn't think much of the glare signalled towards her and her boyfriend; he didn't seem to care either, but it did creep her out. All they did was have a bit of fun with the nerd, was that really all it took to get this girl looking so defensive? She probably didn't even know him and yet she was helping him. The blond really didn't know what this girl's problem was but it would make for a good post.

The h/c haired girl slowly walked towards them, not breaking eye contact for a split second. The other girl looked out of her book to see what was going on. She watched mesmerized by the h/c girl as she advanced on the two people in the front: an atmosphere of anger, strength and the need to protect the guy she just met a few moments prior astonishing. She couldn't take her eyes off her.

The guy with black hair and red dyed tips watched the girl. He knew a fighter when he saw one and she clearly was one. He almost found her movements cat like, like a lion advancing on a threat. Elegant, terrifying and fucking amazing would be the words to describe her at this moment.

The boy with chocolate hair stared at her. She had helped him, actually helped him when he fell and was kind to him. Her smile made him feel at ease and calm. She had even asked if he would like to sit by her- and now was walking towards the people who had hurt and embarrassed him, ready to defend him. He looked at her with awe. Never before had he seen someone as beautiful as her. Not a fake plastic beauty but a natural one.

Coming in front of the two y/n looked at them with a now emotionless expression. But inside she was fighting to keep her anger in check. At times like these she is glad she can do so.

The man looked up at her with a bored expression.

"What?"

Your pov

Of all the things this guy says it's what. God he's acting like he's done nothing wrong.!  
I didn't answer him. I'm not going to punch him, I just need to make him angry and act like we're somewhere equal. That'll work.

"No worry's Tyron shes just so stupid she can't talk." the blond says sassily. 

Tyron smirks and hugs her closer. Trying to put on the I am better then you look. He just looks like a guy who's cocky for his own good. I simply roll my eyes.

"Who do you two think you are?" I ask.

The girl gasps as if the question was a insult, "You don't know us? I'm the teen wild life supermodel, Angelica, and he's the lion king Tyron! Everyone knows us!!"

Never heard of ‘em.

"That's not what I meant. Now apologise to him."

"Or what?" they both sass back. 

Well I hate these two already.

"Have you ever heard of karma? kus she's a bitch." I snap back.

They both start laughing. The guy slowly gets up and walks over to face me. He's taller than me and he's still wearing that damn smirk.

"Look girl you've got guts and I like that. How about you just ditch the tough act and come sit here with me. I promise it'll be fun~" did he seriously try to say that seductively? He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him and leaning closer to try to kiss me.

Pushing him off roughly I say, "Well firstly unlike you I am tough and don't just act it. Secondly why in the name of god would I sit with a perverted ass hole like you?" If Mira were here she would be laughing her ass off. 

"Pretty boy just got burned!" Yells a man. Looking in the direction of the voice I see the biker guy out of his seat and walking in my direction.

Tyron growls and throws a punch my way while saying "You Bitch!" How predictable can this guy be? 

Quickly dodging the punch I round house kick him in the head, causing him to fall to the ground while holding his eye and ...... and crying? How weak is this guy?

Angelica try's and punch me but I just slap her in the face and she falls down. If you're going to try and act all high and mighty at least know how to punch for heaven's sake!

The biker guy walks over to me. He holds out a hand for a shake, "Hi names Ben. You got a nice kick."

Tyron suddenly tries to punch Ben but gets a black eye instead. Ben has some serious reflexes.

I smile and laugh a little, he looks at me and joins in.

"Hi Ben, I.m y/n. You've got one heck of a punch by the way." He just keeps laughing and we both walk back to our seats, only this time the chocolate haired boy and other girl are there too. 

We sit down and the boy smiles at me. "Y-you didn't have to do that." he sounds like he's about to kry.

I bring him into a hug. Him trembling a little but hugging back and crying a little. 

"Yes I did. No one has the right to treat you like that. Don't ever forget that."

He nods and pulls away from me. I don't regret a single thing those two had coming and I can tell this boy needs a friend. 

"Th-thanks. I'm Harry, Harry Evards."

"Y/n."

I look at the girl and she's looking at me while smiling happily.

"My name’s Zioni." [pronounced zi-o-ni]

Zionis pov

She is amazing! She was so cool and so was Ben. If these are the people I'm working with I couldn't be happier.

"Nice to meet you." she says. 

"So you guys here for the job too?" Ben asks.

"Y-yup! I came from university though, Mr Brown offered me a job so I took it. It's my dream to work with animals."

"Same" Ben and I say at the same time. I giggle a little bit.

People always think I'm all doom and gloom because of the way I dress but I'm actually a very optimistic person.

Y/n has a shocked expression, she looks like a ghost due to how white she is.

"What's wrong?" I ask. I hope she's ok.

"How old are you all?"

Your pov

"20" Zioni says

"19" Harry says  
And "22" Ben says

I put my head onto the back of the seat in front of me. Why, why.

"How about you?" Ben asks

"I'm 18."

"Well that just means you're the youngest." Zioni says. She has a really nice voice. But still of all the times.

"That's the point."

"..."

There's an awkward silence....... and then Ben and Zioni bursts out laughing.


End file.
